Dragon's Tongue Printing Press
Dragon's Tongue Printing Press The Dragon's Tongue Printing Press ''is an organization devoted to collecting, compiling, and distributing important articles from news sources ranging from the far east of Hierman Ja, all the way to the most western reaches of the Taiyang Empire. While there isn't nearly enough space in the broadsheets they print and distribute to cover the local happenings of every district in three nations; this printing press remains one of the best ways for average citizens of both the Empire and Republic to see unique international perspectives on important worldwide headlines. '''Hierman Ja Headlines' An excerpt from a Pro-Vigilant tabloid based in the east of Hierman Ja. Has the Taiyang Empire's carelessness with outsiders caused their downfall!? * "In recent hours news has broke out of a demonic invasion in the capital of the Taiyang Empire. Early reports say a portal to hell opened in the middle of the city, and all sorts of monstrous beings began pouring out by the hundreds. The death toll of both citizens and soldiers reigns high. As the Empire's greatest city is brought to it's knees, and it's own people kicked out of their homes, we can only hope that the new young Empress will take a more serious stance against contact with sinister outsider entities than her predecessors. As planar incursions are on the rise, both in the desert of swords, and in the Taiyang capital, many grow worried we are on the brink of another planar war. We pray Mara the Incorruptible ''and her goddess ''Gerana will guide us through the rough years to come." An excerpt from the Official newspaper of the Hierman Ja Republic. Tragedy Strikes the Taiyang. * "Many dead in the latest planar incursion. A portal to hell has opened in the center of the Taiyang Empire's Capital city of Dai Gunzan. No official reports have come in as to how this event occurred. Empress Mujakina has decided to stay in the city until her people are evacuated. Hellknights and the Imperial army, as well as a private army lead by a Kholechan Noble,'' held back the outsiders as the city was evacuated. Anonymous reports say ''Mara the Incorruptible has called a emergency meeting at Verndari Keep. ''The Republic Navy has mobilized a relief effort, aiming a fleet of ships at both ''Dai Gunzan and many harbors in Kholecha. Our hearts go out to all of those lost, or displaced by this atrocious invasion. An excerpt from The Badjune Times, a frontier town in central Hierman Ja. Republic sends supplies to the Taiyang empire. * After the recent attack on the Taiyang empire, the Republic has mobilized a fleet filled with relief supplies, and the Vigilants have called a meeting likely to send troops to help the Hellknights (Who I thought were supposed to be more elite than our guys back home). ''Meanwhile our agricultural requests still haven't been met, and our repeated reports to ''Verndari Keep of wandering Ifrits outside our town have gone unanswered. Republic citizens have been repeatedly ignored in favor of Republic "allies". We need to call for a massive restructuring of our leadership. Let your voices be heard!